


Playtime

by Jathis



Series: Stories of Drow [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, Hand Jobs, Master/Slave, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Sensory Deprivation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 12:52:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3488954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of course there's always a plus side when there's a new pet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playtime

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a short series with my characters and the characters of my friend Redro who you can find here on Tumblr: http://1veryskepticalgecko.tumblr.com/
> 
> Ulrich and Drake belong to her
> 
> Alfons and Macklin belong to me

He smiled, resting his elbow on the arm of his chair, placing his chin on top of his fist. He watched in amusement as the Forest Elf Macklin and Moon Elf Alfons kissed each other, kneeling at his feet. Macklin's tan ass had gotten red and sore over time, remnants from the punishments Ulrich had been forced to give out to stop the surface Elf from constantly trying to kill him. Over time the other's anger and fiery independence started to wear off and Ulrich was able to use him properly, allowing him and Alfons to fuck whenever he wished to watch them.  
  
At the moment the pair were kneeling at his feet, stripped naked with their arms bound in leather arm binders with blindfolds tied around their eyes. They were kissing each other hungrily, soft moans escaping slightly parted lips as they occasionally nipped each other's lips. Alfons blushed and mewled, nuzzling Macklin lovingly with a sigh, blushing whenever the other nuzzled him back, kissing him on the lips. Both of their cocks were rock hard, throbbing and bobbing slightly between their legs, ignored for now.  
  
“Such a lovely display,” Ulrich purred, shifting in his chair, reaching down to lower his own breeches, exposing himself to the cool air. He had been half naked himself, wearing nothing but his breeches while he watched the pair together. He whistled sharply to get their attention, forcing the pair to stop kissing and turn their blind faces in his direction. “Crawl over here and make your Master happy,” he commanded.  
  
Ulrich smiled at how quickly the pair immediately moved to obey him. Kneeling on either side of his erection, the surface Elves started to lick and kiss the sides of his shaft. They took turns when it came to sucking, Alfons sucking on the head first before focusing on kissing down the shaft, allowing Macklin to take over focusing on their Master's head.  
  
“Oh Goddess...” Ulrich hissed, rolling his hips up with a sigh of pleasure. Absently he reached down, stroking their heads with a purr. “Such well behaved cock suckers...” he sighed, “I suppose surface Elves are useful for something, hm?”  
  
The pair started to lick either side of his head together, occasionally stopping to each other between licks to his erection. Alfons licked the precum that started to ooze out of Ulrich's penis, mewling as he kissed it softly whenever Macklin tried to do the same. They were both sucking on either side of the shaft when they finally brought Ulrich to orgasm, blushing at the sounds the Drow made as he spilled his semen onto the floor.  
  
“Fuck...lick me clean,” he snarled. He nodded in approval when Macklin moved to do this first, sucking on the head until it was clean. Alfons lowered his head to the floor, lapping up the semen that had hit the stone floor. “Good boys...wonderful boys,” he cooed. “Stand and face me.”  
  
He reached out once the pair obeyed, taking a firm hold of their cocks and starting to stroke them. The Drow smiled at the way they moaned and threw their heads back, Macklin grunting as he gritted his teeth and rolled his hips forward against the palm of his hand. “Do you want to cum?”  
  
“Aye...”  
  
“Please, Master!”  
  
Leaning forward, Ulrich started to stroke their cocks faster, urging them to cum now. They would cum with a weak cry and a loud howl, their semen landing on his pumping hands, bodies quivering as he continued to stroke them, only stopping when the quivering had finally slowed down. With a smile he stood up, pressing his filthy hands against their lips. “Clean,” he commanded. He nodded in approval as they opened their mouths and licked their own semen off of his hands. When they were finished he took a moment to fix his breeches before taking hold of their leashes, leading them blindly away.  
  
“Come along. It's time for two pets to take their nap, yes?” The pair shuffled behind him willingly enough, still panting softly from the pleasure given and received in turn.


End file.
